Flash (2014)/Season 1
The Flash is an American live-action television series of the superhero fantasy genre. It is the second such series based on the DC Comics character of Barry Allen, aka, the Flash. Season one of ''The Flash'' premiered on the CW Network on October 7th, 2014 and was a spin-off of the CW's other notable DC Comics property, Arrow. Season one brought in Grant Gustin to take on the role of Central City police scientist Barry Allen with Candice Patton as his potential love interest, Iris West. Co-stars on the show include Danielle Panabaker and Carlos Valdes as S.T.A.R. Labs super-geniuses Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon (respectively), with Tom Cavanagh as their morally questionable employer, Doctor Harrison Wells. The series also stars Rick Cosnett as police detective Eddie Thawne and Jesse L. Martin as Eddie's partner (and Iris' father), Joe West. The show garnered instant popularity, prompting the CW Network to order a full twenty-three episode season. Cast Principal cast * Grant Gustin as The Flash, Barry Allen * Candice Patton as Iris West * Danielle Panabaker as Caitlin Snow * Rick Cosnett as Eddie Thawne * Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramon * Tom Cavanagh as Harrison Wells * Jesse L. Martin as Joe West Villains * Tom Cavanagh as Eobard Thawne * Anthony Carrigan as The Mist, Kyle Nimbus * Wentworth Miller as Captain Cold, Leonard Snart * Kelly Frye as Plastique, Bette Sans Souci Guest-stars * Robbie Amell as Ronnie Raymond * John Wesley Shipp as Henry Allen * Stephen Amell as The Arrow, Oliver Queen * Patrick Sabongui as David Singh * Emily Bett Rickards as 'Felicity Smoak * David Ramsey as John Diggle Crew Production * Geoff Garrett - Co-producer * Jennifer Lence - Co-producer * Carl Ogawa - Co-producer * JP Finn - Producer * Aaron Helbing - Co-executive producer * Todd Helbing - Co-executive producer * Jaime Paglia - Co-executive producer * Alison Schapker - Consulting producer * Sarah Schechter - Executive producer * David Nutter - Executive producer * Andrew Kreisberg - Executive producer * Greg Berlanti - Executive producer * Blake Neely - Composer * Grainne Godfree - Editor * Jeffrey C. Mygatt - Director of photography * Tyler Harron - Production designer * Nathan Draper - Editor * Charles Lyall - Production manager * Robert Krippen - First assistant director * Chris Lamb - Second assistant director Directors * David Nutter * Dermott Downs * Glen Winter Writers * Aaron Helbing * Andrew Kreisberg * Brooke Eikmeier * Gabrielle Stanton * Geoff Johns * Greg Berlanti * Kai Yu Wu * Todd Helbing Home video * Flash: The Complete First Season :* Format: Region free Blu-ray :* Studio: Warner Home Video :* Released: September 22nd, 2015 :* Discs: 4 :* Total running time: 979 minutes. :* Audio: DTS-HD Master Audio 5.1 :* Aspect ratio: 1:78:1 (widescreen). :* Codec: MPEG-4 AVC :* Resolution: 1080p. :* This collection was also included in a Blu-ray bundle with seasons one of Arrow and Gotham. See also